


That moment

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming In Pants, Different Genres, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Frottage, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Mario Kart, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Fluff, Some angst, even a bit of tragedy, fragments, in some there's an age gap, in some they're already dating, in some they're strangers, in some they're the same age, they're all different timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Chapter one: Nine brief moments featuring Tobi and Deidara on different stages of their partnership.Chapter two: Eleven brief moments featuring Obito and Deidara on different real world alternate universes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Except number four, all the other belong to the same timeline. Number four presents an alternate timeline where Tobi never learns to accept his past.  
> Reminder that tobidei week will be held in October. Please check tobideiweek on tumblr for dates and prompts!

**.:I:.**

* * *

"Senpai, if I died during the mission, would you cry for me?"  
  
It wasn't the kind of thing Tobi usually asked, but as he had already proven how unpredictable he could be, it didn't surprise him, either.  
  
"I don't  cry, Tobi"  
  
"Would you be sad?"  He insisted.  
  
"Did you see me sad when they killed Sasori no Danna, hm?"  
  
His partner entwined his fingers under his mask.  
  
"But I want to be more special than Sasori for senpai, and I want him to be upset and cry for me if something happened to me!"  
  
The truth was, that Tobi was already more special to him, he wasn't as effective in battle, but he was obedient and his art always stole all the limelight.  Besides, he felt more comfortable with someone who was truly human.  For example, the mealtimes next to Sasori were summed up to him trying to eat in peace while the other told him from inside Hiruko to hurry up and that he was tired of waiting for him because of the defects of his mortal body.  He could no longer remember how good it felt to take his time doing something as enjoyable as eating.  For him, it wasn't just a bodily need, it was a pleasure and he could share that with Tobi.  
  
"Do you want me to be sad and cry?  I didn't take you for a sadist. "  
  
"Yes, if it's for me!"  He chirped.  
  
The mission was also not the big thing, just a vendetta that someone had commissioned.  If Tobi died on the mission it would be too stupid.  He started to get angry at the idea.  
  
"Listen to me well," he said, cutting off his pace, "if you die in this B-class crap of a mission, I'm going to be really pissed off, and as I won't even have you there so I can explode you for being useless, I'll get even more pissed off and I'll have to destroy something even bigger to calm down .  So you better not let that happen!"  
  
Tobi laughed, leaning toward him.  He felt a pleasant lightness in his body, as if he were about to float suddenly.  
  
"I love you too, Deidara-senpai."  
  
And he ran away with the terrorist behind, his hands full of bombs.

* * *

**.:II:.**

* * *

 

It's one of those days.  
  
Sometimes, being Tobi is difficult.  Pretending to be someone so simple and carefree disgusts him.  He's had a terrible night, one of the worst in months.  It left him so weak that he could not even reach lucidity and stop the nightmare.  To think that he must recover only to continue playing his dumbass persona upsets him even further.  Deidara must be looking for him to train, he fled their room while the other was still asleep and he's probably thinking he is trying to skip his duties.  Obito is out of order, and when he is, Tobi doesn't work either.  
  
He lets himself be carried away by his indolence, by the night of suffering that has stolen all his strength.  He feels an annoying heaviness in his body and he knows that he must stand up for himself if he wants to move on.  As usual. But he'll have to put himself together and gather forces first.  As usual.  
  
"Out on the grass doing nothing productive, how strange in you, hm."  
  
And finally, the artist had found him.  Obito observes for a few seconds how the other looks at him from top to bottom and reminds himself that things will be easier if he keeps thinking he's just a lazy ass.  
  
"I'm tired ..." he says feigning exhaustion.

  
"Idling away must be so tiresome."  
  
"Did you bring dango, senpai?"  
  
He gives him a generic line, because his mind isn't able to get creative for a more elaborate response, one that bothers or annoys him more.  
  
"Why would I do that?  Do you think we're friends or something, hm?"  he answers, leaning on the grass perpendicular to him as he says it.  
  
Deidara isn't paying attention to him, but Obito doesn't take his eye off the bomber.  A fresh morning breeze shakes his long hair for a brief second and it doesn't go unnoticed that the cursed artist has closed his eyes, concentrated on enjoying the sensation.  He hates when he does that, but he tries not to be affected by his irritating calm, he has promised Zetsu that he will be a good boy.  
  
"Anyway, if we're going to waste time, we should do something more fun than staying here, throwing ants off us," he adds, standing up and holding out his hand.  "Come with me, I'll show you something."  
  
Several minutes later they are in the air on top of a clay bird.  Deidara doesn't want to tell him what they are gonna do, Obito doesn't feel like socializing but he can't come up with any convincing excuse for Tobi to be free of having to do it.  
  
"I hope your chakra control is good. Did you glue yourself well to my bird, Tobi?  
  
"I'll be fine, senpai!"  He exclaimed.  
  
The first time they flew together, he pretended to fall off, and since then Deidara mocks him for that.  Without warning, the bird plunges into an almost vertical fall.  Obito screams, almost forgetting to use Tobi's voice for it.  He grabs Deidara's back instinctively as he hears him howling while he raises his arms over his head. The bird stops on its tracks before hitting the ground and while ascending again, it traces a loop in the air.  Earth and sky switch places for a few seconds, his heart beats like crazy, too many strong emotions for his mental state, but Deidara laughs like a madman, and the adrenaline that goes off every time the bird goes on a loop or performs a pirouette forwards or backwards only seems to leave Deidara craving even more strong emotions.  Obito is dizzy, he doesn't know if he's right side up or upside down, but at least he got used to the sensation and can resume his act, begging his senpai to stop.  
  
"Scared?" An amused Deidara asks, looking back.  
  
His laughter runs through him like a dagger.  Twenty years of misery sometimes feel like two hundred, but Obito knows that they are too few if they haven't yet left him insensitive enough to be able to shrug off Deidara's careless attitude.  He is clutching to the cliff of sanity with his little finger and Deidara is tickling his wrist.  At least he concedes that now he's too dizzy to continue thinking about his crap.  
  
"Of course not, you know I'm the bravest!"  
  
"Let's see how true that is, hm."  
  
Deidara drives to the lake and Tobi thinks he's going to stop right before he gets to the surface, but he doesn't. He dives into the water, scaring banks of fish of various colors that run to hide in the depth below them.  He's absolutely insane, and the artist enjoys every bit of his impulsive and reckless madness.  Deidara is attracted to danger.  He reaffirms it while the bird starts coming undone in the middle of the journey to the shore, to which they arrive almost miraculously.  
  
His partner gets up immediately and picks up a fish that has been trapped in the clay.  
  
"Great, we have our lunch right here, go get wood, airhead."  
  
"One... One second, senpai" His legs are trembling and he doesn't understand how the other has recovered so quickly from the twisted ride "I never thought I would see senpai doing something so childish after all, you always scold me for that very reason."  
  
"What's the matter?  Too many emotions for you?" he says, bending over him "It was just a brief ride but you look like you need CPR."

"Ah... yes please, Deidara-senpai," he says, faking enthusiasm just to anger him "I need some of that."  
  
In response, Deidara sticks the fish's mouth to his mask.  
  
"Come on, take off that orange thing, I can't wait to see that. Or did you think I was going to do it?"

 

* * *

**.:III:.**

* * *

 

He can't believe how soft his lips are. Obito wonders if Deidara finds his too rough, being that they didn't come out unscathed from the accident, but oh, that sublime taste and velvety feel deserves to take that risk.

They part a few seconds later and he already misses them. His sky-blue gaze catches his and he sighs, he needs air but he also needs those lips again. He kisses him one more time, slowly, concentrated on enjoying his touch, to trap in his mind forever how Deidara adapts to the gentle and conscious movement, refusing to let himself be carried away by passion. He's letting him set the pace this time and Obito decided he wanted to take it easy. He's in heaven.

Time to get some air again, whenever he kisses him, he seems to forget. He feels the thrust of the tongue in the palm of his hand that is entwined with his. Deidara has sensitive hands. The hands of an artist. He proves that once again by licking his index finger.

"Mmm..."

He hears him sigh and Obito goes on, plays for a while with the restless tongue in his hand mouth causing him to blush. He wonders if Deidara has any idea how irresistible he looks like this, and he answers himself when he sees him open his robe and leave the top of his chest exposed.

What kind of miracle happened for someone so perfect to exist and be right there in his very arms?

"What?" Deidara asks, with a hint of impatience "Is it for today or not?"

"All in good time, senpai."

He kisses his wrist and another sigh escapes his pink lips, he licks it, he gently bites onto it, just the way he knows he likes it. Deidara whispers a curse and closes his eyes. Obito absolutely adores when he does that. There is no need to hurry up when there's nothing to hurry about. He's gonna take his time to memorize every part of his anatomy, his touch, texture, taste, the way he reacts... Everything. He wants everything from him.

* * *

**.:IV:.**

* * *

Deidara's name sounded like that of a heavenly creature, an underserved blessing. Something out of this world that would return to its realm of origin at any time. In the end, it happened. And now Deidara sounded totally different. It hurt like splinters of fire nailed to his very soul.

He was late again. It was his curse. Because Deidara had now turned into a massive fleeting blaze in the sky, a destructive force that left a desolate landscape ten kilometers wide, a flare that relit the fused wick of his soul and went away again squeezing the entire candle, which made him stand there now strangling the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the trigger of that fact.

The thought that he wasn't going to see him again made his heart hurt like it never did before, and he knew he would never be relieved of that pain this time. If only he had arrived a little earlier he would still be there. It was naive to think that at last something good was happening to him, to fall in love again, to see life once more like his old self. It seemed as if every time he put himself together, life hit him again a lot fucking harder.

"It's your fault ..." he murmured, loosening a little.

Sasuke coughed. Obito wanted to make him wish that Deidara had taken him with him to his death. Rin made him fall to hell, and Deidara will make him fall to a still deeper place, the Tartar feared by the demons themselves. Because not only his loss was driving him insane, there were more reasons.

"Why...? Why didn't you choose me!?" He shouts desperately.

He wasn't even Deidara's first choice. He felt like a runner-up with respect to art. If he really felt anything for him... He must have chosen to stay with him but he didn't. Or maybe it was that bastard who made him lose his head. That's it. Deidara would have chosen him. It was Sasuke who drove him crazy. When that fact sunk into his mind, he resumed strangling him again.

"You should have taken me with you at least..."

Love's only purpose was to paint the world in black and red.

"What have I done to make this whole shit happen to me, damn it!?"

The face of his tool towards the Kotoamatsukami became purple. But he no longer needed the power of Danzo, because he no longer wanted to control Nagato, or use Samsara to bring Rin back. He no longer wanted to create a world of peace, without wars, in which no one had to die like she did. No one deserved such a gift. Now he was going to make each and every one of the people of the planet go through the same hell as him. He was going to end up corrupting himself whole, invoking the Jubi, taking his power, forcing the world to bend its knees to him, that same world that had been torturing him since the day he was born.

Curse of hate. How ridiculous. This was going to be much more than that, the new age of an evil, despicable and dark god. He wasn't going to fail this time.

Obito finished killing his inner kind self along with Sasuke, and dragged the lifeless body of the newly murdered member of his damn family through the ground, soiling him more than he already was. He apologized to Deidara for being a failure, for being late, for being the ultimate incompetent. He apologized so much that his words became a meaningless phonetic twang.

"Sasuke-kun! He heard a woman scream in the distance."

He concentrated on her chakra and appeared in front of her using his kamui. Fear appeared in her raspberry colored eyes.

"Akatsuki..." she whispered, almost afraid he might hear her.

Obito threw Sasuke to her feet and watched. She screamed, pulling her hair the same color as her eyes. She crouched over him, calling him, putting her forearms full of teeth marks over his mouth. The girl cried desperately, that same desperation that he himself felt while holding Rin's lifeless body and that led him to renew his vows of hate in the name of Deidara. It didn't make him feel better or worse, or more accomplished, especially because he knew that in time she would move on.

He walked away, leaving her behind. Yes, she would turn the page, while he would remain anchored to those deaths. But he didn't want to overcome them either.

In the end it turned out to be true that there was no hope.

* * *

**.:V:.**

* * *

 

_Okay, I think... I have feelings for Deidara._

He took off his mask, only to cover his face with his hands in shame. Maybe he was even blushing, more like a teenager than the thirty-year-old he was supposed to be. He turned around to see his partner asleep in his futon, and unable to bear the evidence that manifested with an acceleration in his pulse, he hid his head between the sheets.

He didn't sleep much that night. Neither the next.

Even Senju cells have their limit. Obito analyzed as better as he could those feelings, but his mind affected by the lack of sleep couldn't take him where he wanted.

He crawled next to Deidara's futon, seeking answers. Okay, he admitted it, he was beautiful, but he was a man and it frustrated him that he couldn't even explain why was he feeling attracted to him. Deidara turned in his sleep and it frightened him so much that he rushed back to his futon, covered his head under the sheets. He didn't dare to move until after a few hours, when he felt Deidara giving him a soft kick.

"Stop being a shitbag, you airhead. We have to train, hm."

Even when insulting him, his voice sounded so beautiful. It even turned him on... How could that be?

"I'm going sen..." Deidara pulled the blanket, he was in underwear. Obito got left speechless, his throat had suddenly dried on the unexpected vision that made his blood pressure go wild to the point that was about to cause him a nosebleed, maybe even an eyebleed too.

He swallowed thickly.

_Oh, shit, this is worse than I thought... Much worse..._

"...pai..."

* * *

**.:VI:.**

* * *

 He feels it there, right in the back of his neck. That warm, slow, rhythmic breathing of someone who is asleep hits his skin. Deidara's eyelids fall, entranced by the feeling. His whole body quivers with pleasure. Such an ordinary thing but so extraordinary at the same time...

At last Tobi agreed to take off his mask while they sleep. He's asked him countless times, in a kind way and in a rude way, using his most seductive tone of voice and also the most threatening, with flattery and insults, nothing worked and now it was Tobi who decided to do it out of the blue, of his own volition. Another barrier that collapses between them. Deidara wants them all down but he'll be content with that particular one, for the moment.

He is even afraid to move a bit in case Tobi changes his position and stops hugging him tightly or breathing against the skin of his nape. That's why, although the right part of his body is starting to go numb, he decides to stay still, he's never been so comfortable before, anyway.

Deidara firmly believes that everything good must be fleeting, but that night betrays his own philosophy wishing with guilt that that moment never ends.

* * *

**.:VII:.**

* * *

 "What is the meaning of this crappy wage?!"

"I've taken the amount of money equal to fix the damages you've done to the headquarters this month. And I'll take even more from you if the door to my office has been damaged by that kick you just gave it, "explained Akatsuki's treasurer.

"I haven't done anything that bad this month, you're trying to scam me, Kakuzu. Do you think that because I'm an artist I don't keep up with my economy and you can fool me like that?"

Kakuzu threw a scroll to Deidara's face, that he barely managed to catch before crashing against it.

"There you have a report of all the expenses that you alone incur with your explosions. It would do you good to read it before you have the audacity to offend me. "

Deidara opened it and took a quick look at the prices of materials and salaries of workers hired to do the job, yes, perhaps it was that bad.

"And cover your neck, you're giving Akatsuki a bad name if you go around looking scruffy, showing off like a trophy the hickey you allowed to leave on you to some random slut. Is that how a ninja should behave? Bah... Kids nowadays..."

"What-did-you-say!?"

...

Deidara stormed into his room, Tobi only needed to feel the killing intent coming from him to understand that he was about to die at the hands of a furious terrorist.

"Tobi is innocent, senpai!" He exclaimed, shielding himself with his arms.

"I told you not to leave marks on me!" He shouted, pushing him against the wall.

"Oh..." Tobi chuckled. "So that's what it is..."

Half an hour later, there were two new hickeys on Deidara's neck.

* * *

**.:VIII:.**

* * *

 Takoyaki for two. He bought the extra ration on a whim. It was his day off and he didn't have to spend it with Tobi, but just when he finished ordering food for himself, he remembered him. He now had a human companion who could eat like any other ordinary person. Although that might just be an excuse, everything was enervatingly quiet without the airhead around him.

"Tobi! Food will get cold because of you! Where the hell are you!?"

After a while calling him through the headquarters, Zetsu popped up from the floor.

"Is there something wrong, Deidara?" White Zetsu said.

"I'm looking for Tobi."

"He's busy," Black Zetsu snapped.

"He's busy and he hasn't told me anything? Well, tell him to come! Tell him to leave whatever silly thing he's doing and that his senpai wants him, hm!"

"As I told you, Tobi is busy today."

But before the answer could anger him even further, White Zetsu cleared his throat.

"Don't be rude to Deidara-san! I'm sure whatever Tobi is doing, he can't be busy enough for him! We'll go and tell him right now, don't worry!"

Zetsu sank beneath the ground, leaving Deidara thoughtful about what might keep someone like Tobi busy. But not that he knew much about what he liked to do in his spare time to begin with. He started to feel curious though...

"Hi senpai! Did you want to see Tobi?" His partner said, behind him.

He spun around, showing him the food package whose smell was starting to get too irresistible.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

Tobi gasped, putting his hands where his cheeks should be.

"Deidara-senpai wants to spend time with Tobi!"

"Have you had lunch or not!?"

"Not yet," he said with a laugh.

"Ha. I knew it."

Without knowing it, Deidara had frustrated Obito's plans to monitor the routine of the next jinchuuriki on the list, but the surprise of knowing that he valued his company to some extent did not displease him. On the contrary. It was... Kinda endearing.

"Is that for Tobi?" He asked, pointing to the package.

"You're a genius, hm," replied the artist, walking away followed by his cheerful disciple.

* * *

  **.:IX:.**

* * *

 "Senpaaaai! It's terrible, it's terrible! You have to come and help Tobi!"

Deidara didn't know what pissed him off more, Tobi breaking into his workshop while he was busy creating new art or the fact that he was dragging him through the corridors, screaming like a little child.

"What the fuck is wrong with you now? You give me so much work, hm!"

"Tobi needs to go to the kitchen but he can't pass!" He stepped behind him and pushed the artist forward "Save Tobi, Deidara-senpai!"

He saw immediately what it was causing him to freak out so much. A cockroach walked on the ground moving his antennae in different directions. He couldn't believe it, that set a new record for his stupidity.

"And you call me for this!? Can't you just step on it yourself!?

His useless partner gave a shriek so sharp that it hurt his ears as he stirred his arms in exaggerated movements.

"Can't! Can't! So gross! Tobi is going to faint!"

"I'm just saying... Pein-sama is going to fire you if he sees that you can't even kill a fucking bug, hm."

And with that, Tobi seemed to calm down all of a sudden.

"Senpai is worried about Tobi being fired!"

Tobi had a special ability to twist his words at his convenience and always ended up entering his game without realizing it. The fact made him release some killing intent.

"I never said that, in fact, I'll be glad when it happens because you give me too many headaches!"

Suddenly, Tobi looked crestfallen like a kicked puppy. He wasn't going to soften his attitude by doing that. A creak behind them caught their attention. Kisame was there chewing on something.

"The brown ones are the tastiest," he explained before moving on.

He saw his companion clasp hands together, leaving behind the man-shark.

"Wait, Kisame-san! Do you want to be my new senpai?"

A vein became visible on his forehead, Deidara reached out, grabbing Tobi from the collar of his tunic before he could go any further.

"You're going katsu right now!"

"W-what?" What happened? Tobi doesn't understand!"

Deidara pulled the tiny figure of a white creature from his hand-mouth and put it in Tobi's hand.

"There you go. The next time you see a damn cockroach, use this and stop bothering me."

Obito put the cockroach there himself for a prank. What he didn't expect, was that reaction. Was Deidara annoyed at the prospect of him finding a new senpai? He stared at the clay figure for a few seconds, which was actually designed by Tobi. He thought Deidara would be annoyed if he gave him the picture of a ridiculous animal that didn't even exist and suggesting that he could use it for his C1 collection. Nor was he expecting to see it brought to reality. He hugged him tightly, so he couldn't escape despite his attempts.

"It was a joke, senpai. Don't be jealous, "he said, smiling under the mask.


	2. AU Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same but as chapter 1 but AU.  
> Some of this snippets I will develop further in longer fics or oneshots

* * *

**.:I:.**

* * *

 

"I want you to meet my parents," Obito beamed.

"Your parents?"

Deidara observed him curious and bewildered at the same time. He wanted to know what his boyfriend was up to this time. He knew very well that he was an orphan and his paternal grandmother had raised him. Obito stuck an arm inside his backpack and took out a framed photo. Before showing it to him, he stared at it for a few seconds.

"I'm kind of nervous... It's the first time I do something like this. Mum, dad, this is Deidara, " he said, speaking to the photo. "Deidara, these are my parents."

He turned the frame around, showing him the picture. Deidara reached out to take it and have a better look at it. The picture featured a man and a woman with a baby in her arms. He, despite being still young, already had a receding hairline. The woman, with dark brown hair in a short mane, smiled happily. The baby looked like any other Deidara had seen, but it was funny to think that he was Obito.

"Come on, say something to them!"

"Hello... It's an honor to meet you, hm!" He said, with a bow.

Greeting them seemed to be important to Obito.

"It's the only picture of the three of us together..." he muttered, lost in his thoughts.

Deidara examined them better.

"Yes, you look like him a bit, I don't know. His eyes perhaps, but your face shape is more like hers."

After saying that, Obito turned the photo again, perhaps to double check what he just said.

"Don't worry. Deidara is treating me well," he spoke before looking up. "Do you think they would have accepted us?"

"It's hard to say. Maybe they wanted grandchildren and all that," he said, sometimes he couldn't help being realistic and sadly that was a very common stance.

"I'd rather think they would have," Obito said, hesitating.

Deidara grabbed the frame again, and couldn't help comparing the line of Obito's hair with that of the man in the photo. Resting his hand on the side of his forehead, he lifted his fringe. It didn't seem bad.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just checking if you had a receeding hairline. Your father has it and they say it's hereditary, hm."

It was intended to be a joke, but Obito's sudden expression of terror told him it hadn't been a good idea.

"Bald! I'm going to be bald at thirty!" He exclaimed in distress, getting up to look in the mirror under his short fringe.

"Obito, you're thirty-one now!" Deidara replied, praying that he would realize that detail.

* * *

**.:II:.**

* * *

 

 

He and Obito finished the extracurricular activities at the same time. Deidara ran out of the art club's classroom before Sasori could ask him to stay and clean up. Obito, after not daring at first, or that was what he suspected, had invited him to have a snack at his house and Deidara wanted to meet him as soon as possible.

He found the whole group of the swimming club coming out of the gym at the same time, already dressed. He stared at them looking for Obito, but couldn't see him so in the end, he went to the compound. Obito was alone in the pool, in the middle of a lenght. Deidara knew that vision wasn't going to leave his mind for a long time. When he came to realize, his jaw had loosened. He closed his mouth in embarrassment as he watched Obito touch the far wall and swim back.

"Deidara-senpai, you came!" He said, when he got back to the side closest to where he was.

Obito rested his hands on the edge, pushing up to get out of the water. Deidara felt his whole body heating up. His eyes went momentarily to that tiny, tight-fitting navy blue swimsuit he was wearing, then back to his toned, wet, dripping body. He stopped in front of him grinning. Unable to take his eyes off him, he observed the drops that formed and fell non stop from each strand of his hair.

"Hey, is something wrong with you?" Obito said, the worry and confusion present in his face.

Deidara looked down at his wet chest, he wished to be one of those drops that slipped through it. Shameless, he bit his lip.

"Turn around," he said.

Still confused, Obito obeyed. Shit, that back... And that ass... Deidara just got redder than before.

"I mean, don't turn around!"

"Eh..." Obito scratched his hair, looking back. "Are you blushing because of me?"

"What do you think, hm!?"

Obito's face turned red too. And there they were, looking at each other like idiots in the middle of the gym, unable to react.

* * *

**.:III:.**

* * *

 

 

"Excuse me, he's my friend, he's with me."

That was what the complete stranger had said to the couple next to him when they got mad at Deidara for trying to sneak to the crowded concert barrier. Deidara didn't enjoy a concert fully if he didn't see them from the front row.

Talking to his savior before the band came out to play, he learned that his name was Obito and that he was alone as he didn't know anyone that liked the band enough to accompany him. Well, Deidara had lost Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi back at the beer stand and there was no connection in there to send them a message. But he would be fine with Obito. They talked a lot about music and discovered they had many things in common. They also talked about some personal matters, though not too deeply, as the band went on stage and their attention was focused on them.

They didn't stop talking at any time. Obito nudged him with enthusiasm every time they started playing the initial chords of any song he liked, they commented anecdotes on stage or shouted along with others the choruses of their most famous songs. On one occasion, they could even shake hands with the singer, who came down to greet the audience.

Deidara thought it was one of the best concerts he had gone to, and part of that good experience was due to the company of that guy by his side who wasn't that much of a stranger anymore. The band left the stage. The concert was about to end. A part of him didn't want it to.

"You liked it?" Obito exclaimed in enthusiasm. "It was a good track list! They played almost all my favorites!"

He nodded.

"Do you want my number, hm? We can stay in touch to go to more concerts together."

Obito raised both eyebrows, in an expression that seemed adorable to him.

"Yes! Of course I want it! We don't even have to meet just for concerts. You can call me for whatever you want."

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and Deidara dictated the sequence of numbers. He called him to leave his registered number and at that moment, the band returned for the encore. After that little moment of tranquility, he started to feel somewhat tired and leaned on Obito's shoulder while the singer said a few words to thank the audience along with some brief stories from past performances. Then, he took an acoustic guitar and approached the edge of the stage.

Deidara stood up again when the first chords of the theme echoed through the venue. He felt Obito tense at his side, and when he looked at his hands, clinging to the barrier, he noticed that his knuckles were white. It was when he looked up when he saw that a tear was sliding down his face.

"What's wrong?" He said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh, I'm fine... It's just that this one always makes me cry," he said, wiping himself in vain with his sleeve, as more tears were coming out. "I'm sorry. I'll be fine in a while."

Deidara didn't see how someone who was moved by a song should apologize. He grabbed his other shoulder to turn him around and hugged him. He wasn't thinking it through, but he felt it was the right thing to do. After all, if he was there it was thanks to him. Obito hugged him back, firm and tight throughout the song and when the concert really ended, they stayed like that for a while longer. None of them wanted to be the first to go away.

The next day, a message arrived at Deidara's phone. It was the music section of the newspaper and there they were, hugging each other in the front row, in the middle of a cheerful, singing crowd.

* * *

**.:IV:.**

* * *

 

 

When he looked at the weather forecast that morning, Deidara didn't think too much about that four percent chance of rain they announced for the afternoon. Now, just out of class and watching the rain pour over the busy avenue, he felt the need to write them an angry message about how incompetent they were.

What was he going to do? He hated carrying his umbrella pointlessly, so he hadn't brought it with him, and even if he put on the hood on his sweatshirt, it would soon get soaked given the amount of water it was falling. Cursing, he covered his head and threw himself into the street, maybe if he ran he wouldn't get so wet.

He heard the sound of a car beeping its horn, when he turned around, he saw a black familiar one.

"Obito?"

Although surprised to see him at that time, he was glad he appeared to save him. At least he wouldn't arrive soaked to his house. He sprinted to the vehicle and opened the door to the passenger seat.

"I'm glad I came, you haven't been out there for half a minute and you're dripping already.

"What are you doing here, hm? Shouldn't you be working?" He said, watching Obito's warm smile directed to him.

"I'm on my break. I thought I could drive here, take you home and come back on time. I worried when I saw your umbrella at home before leaving. The day was starting to get ugly."

Deidara worried. He hadn't asked him to come and collect him, but he hated to inconvenience him.

"Are you sure you'll arrive on time?" He said, seeing his unopened bento in the back seat.

"I'll try to hurry. And if not, nothing happens. I'm used to Fugaku-san scolding me for nonsense. Better that he do it for a good cause.

"What about your food?"

"I'll eat in secret afterwards. This is not the first time I do it."

"Don't be silly. You're going to get in trouble," he protested.

"I don't have to, if everything goes well. How was your day?"

"Busy. Well, as always. Although Thursday is one of the best days, hm."

They talked about his homework until they reached the street where Obito lived. It hadn't been two months since Deidara had settled there. He already did too much for him.

"Now run home, take a shower and get comfortable," Obito said, pulling him to kiss his hair after parking on the side of the road. "See you in a few hours."

He didn't want to waste any more time, but Deidara wanted to show his appreciation. He grabbed his shoulders to keep him from retreating and kissed his lips.

"Don't risk it like that again," he asked before opening the door.

He should make sure he took the stupid umbrella for a chance of rain higher than one percent.

"It's okay, I like to see you at odd hours," he said.

"Me too. See you later," Deidara said before heading to the door.

Obito didn't drive away until he saw him disappear behind it.

* * *

**.:V:.**

* * *

According to Asuma, Rin worked in that ice cream parlor on weekends, combining it with her degree in veterinary. The idea of seeing her again after five years still felt unreal. His excuse: giving her back a DVD that she lent him and he never returned. Obito had completely forgotten he had it, he only remembered it when he found the box again, hidden behind some books on his bookshelf.

He felt stupid for being nervous even though he knew he shouldn't be. He wanted to see if she was changed, to catch up with each other's lifes and maybe, why not? retake the contact. He had liked her in high school but he never confessed his feelings. He thought about doing it the last day of the term, that way it wouldn't be awkward if she rejected him, but she didn't even turn up in the end. He wondered how he would react when he saw her again. He wondered if it wouldn't sound weird to let her know "You know, I remember I used to have a crush on you on high school, haha...", and if she wouldn't feel uncomfortable knowing that information instead of finding it funny. Maybe it would be better if he didn't say anything at all.

Tired of overthinking the issue, he went to the ice cream shop. When the bell rang, a blonde girl came out of the back room. Or wait. A guy. Maybe.

"Good afternoon," he greeted.

A guy. But nobody had told Obito that a man so beautiful could be real. He remained in a trance for a few seconds, until the other started to get impatient.

"I'm looking for Nohara Rin," Obito said, trying to hide his clumsiness in situations like those.

"Who?" He replied confused.

Obito didn't expect that answer.

"I've been told she works here and... I have something to give back to her."

The guy, Deidara, as he could read on the name tag on his uniform, spun around.

"Oi! Does someone named Nohara Rin work here!?" He shouted.

"Not for four months!" A female voice answered from the back room.

Four months... Obito couldn't help to feel a bit disappointed. Well, actually, he didn't think Rin remembered the DVD anyway, but it was hers.

"It seems I'm a bit late."

"It seems you are, hm. But on the bright side, the confusion has led you to an ice cream parlor, so for you and me, it's been worth it. Don't you fancy a delicious triple chocolate wafer?"

Obito tried to appreciate that at least he was trying to cheer him up. Yes, an ice cream would be good.

"And why do you say it's been worth it for you?" He asked, puzzled and curious about the comment.

"It was a long time since a sexy guy came in, hm." Because of the sudden heat he felt, he didn't doubt he was blushing. He wasn't used to compliments. "I need you to tell me that you just came here with an excuse to hit on me or I'll be really, really disappointed."

"H-hey!" He protested feeling self conscious, not knowing what else to say.

Deidara let out a laugh.

"Do you want an ice cream or not?"

"Yes," he said, having seen what a beautiful smile he had. "And the time at which the cashier with pretty eyes ends his shift, too."

That time, Deidara was the one who blushed. Obito struggled between continuing to embarrass him or run away from there and throw himself into the river.

"That would be in fifteen minutes," he informed him. "You're lucky."

Obito nodded smiling. It felt good to be lucky for once.

* * *

**.:VI:.**

* * *

 

"Deidara, go home."

It was nearly seven o'clock and he was still there. Spending a few days out of the office caused his work to accumulate and some of those things had to be ready for tomorrow.

"I'm nearly done anyway, hm."

Obito passed to the office, his proximity made Deidara's body react immediately. The heat of desire and need for intimacy started to bubble in his groin. His boss placed his hand on the back of the seat that used to belong to him.

"Not even a workaholic stays this much. You need dinner and rest," he said, leaning down to see the screen.

Deidara knew that he couldn't concentrate with him so close, so he gave up. He saved the project and turned the seat around.

"Okay, I'm going home," he said, grabbing Obito's tie and yanking it down until his face was at his height, Deidara rested his lips on his neck, just below the ear. He felt him shiver. "See you tomorrow?"

Deidara left a trail of wet kisses on every single sensitive spot of his neck, Obito breathed hard.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered in a tremulous voice.

Suddenly and without any kind of delicacy, Obito grabbed his face with both hands and smashed his lips against Deidara's. He gasped, clutching his neck in surprise when he felt the chair roll backward. Obito rested his hands on Deidara's thighs, stroking the inside of them with his thumbs. Deidara released his neck, his hand reaching under the shirt, or pants, or whatever, he didn't mind. The situation was getting out of hand too fast, as always. Deidara didn't even know if they were alone.

It was Obito who had the willpower to stop that time.

"Stay at my house," he asked, almost pleading.

It was the first time he invited him over. Deidara had the certainty that what they had was transforming into something else. But he didn't care.

"I'm not going to rest at all and you know it, hm," Deidara joked.

"Then, I apologize in advance."

* * *

**.:VII:.**

* * *

Obito can't believe that after only two beers, Itachi has taken over the karaoke. Kisame's face says it all, he's the most surprised of them all despite being the one that knows his cousin best. He hadn't seen many of those present for a long while, Deidara being the only one with whom he still has contact for obvious reasons, and who at that moment is testing whether the venus flytrap next to the television likes french fries with ketchup. Obito waits for it not to get an indigestion, or Yahiko is going to get mad. Although he isn't entirely sure wether carnivorous plants could suffer from indigestion or not.

The melody that marks the end of the race makes him pay attention to the screen again. Hidan has beaten him on Mario Kart one more time. He can't help it, Deidara is too distracting.

"Meh, how boring, I want to compete against someone that can actually play," he complains.

"You were lucky, that's all," Obito replies.

"You said that three fucking times in a row."

When hearing the argument, Deidara approaches them.

"Move," he says to Obito, snatching the controller from his hands, Obito doesn't move so Deidara has to sit on his legs. "Let me show you how to humiliate a Jashinist."

"Wow, scary, I'm going to shit myself."

Obito is petrified, nothing good would happen if he has to keep feeling the extra weight of Deidara's ass on his cock. And to make things worse, while choosing character, Deidara doesn't stop moving.

By the time the race starts, Obito's cock is rock hard. Deidara has to be noticing it.

"Do you think you're going to defeat me by choosing that slow fat bastard?" Hidan scoffs.

"Wario is for champions! Yoshi is for beginners anyway, hm. Everyone knows that."

Every time he reaches a curve on the road, Deidara growls, rubbing his ass against him. Obito isn't even paying attention to the race, worried in case anyone realizes what's happening. They would notice in a few minutes, when Deidara decides to get up and let everyone else know that Obito could hold a temple with his crotch if he wanted.

Deidara and Hidan continue to exchange scathing insults. The delicious friction increases, Obito hides his head on Deidara's shoulder to camouflage his current state. When he grinds his ass against him again, he stifles a moan that he hopes no one would hear. Luckily, the room is too noisy.

Deidara's car rolls off because of a banana peel, he hears him curse and Hidan laughs out loud.

"You want more banana, blondie? I don't think you'd be satisfied with just one."

He doesn't answer, but Obito hears him moan very softly. The sound makes his erection twitch, his hips starting to move almost instinctively against the ass that crushes his cock. He takes a guilty look back when he sees that Sasori is leaning on the sofa from behind, paying close attention to the race.

"This is shameful, Deidara, to lose against Yoshi," he says.

"Last time I beat you three times, hm!" He shouts, never stopping to rub himself on him.

"And now you're tenth."

Obito feels he's going to come in his pants. He clenches his fists on the cushion when he feels the lower part of his stomach contract due to pleasure build-up. His body shakes, and he has to put all his effort into not letting any kind of telltale emotion reach his face. He doesn't know how much longer he can choke the moans.

"Come on, Deidara! You can do it!" He says with a strangled cry, to release some tension.

Sasori isn't leaving, he seems very entertained in criticizing the way they're driving while both Deidara and Hidan join against him. Obito's heels hit the bottom of the sofa, Deidara keeps moving, waking pleasant electric shocks that make his entire body contract. Obito closes his eyes tightly when he feels the flare of pleasure explode at last, just when the shrieks tell him that Hidan has won the race. He clenches his teeth, convulsing so violently that he made Deidara jump.

"As I said, there's no merit in winning with Yoshi!" He hears him scream.

Obito leans back, panting in the subtlest way he can. He needs air. A lot. He examines everyone's faces again, seeking to leave the worry of being discovered behind.

"... And I thought Itachi was bad, you suck even more!" Hidan replies.

Deidara turns to look at Obito.

"And what do you think? Did I do it well or not?"

"You did it fucking amazing," Obito replies in a thin voice.

"That's what I thought," he boasts, proud of himself.

And Obito needs clean underwear.

* * *

**.:VIII:.**

* * *

The last thing he expected from the guy he met days ago in a dating app was to end up telling him his life story.

Being firmly against one night stands, Obito never expected to end up planning to do exactly that, but the situation in his work had reached a limit. He didn't see the time to go on holidays, at least not that year and the insane amount of extra hours he had to do didn't leave him time to think about anything else.

Obito had wanted something aseptic, direct to the point and impersonal. And according to Deidara, he wasn't looking for anything more than that either. But there he was, venting in a very different way from the one he thought of with a university student who, to top it all, was twelve years younger than him. Obito hesitated when he read his age, but of hundreds of profiles, he was the only one that had caught his attention, and he didn't intend to waste ne more second on that arduous task.

He wasn't even sure anymore that the only thing he wanted from Deidara was to get laid before vainishing from each other lives again.

[02:03] Tobi1: _"By the way."_

[02:03] Tobi1: _"On Monday I have the day off."_

He didn't take his eyes off the screen while Deidara wrote.

[02:04] Katsuart: _"I have classes."_

Oh sure. Sometimes Obito forgot that the rest of the world used to be busy from Monday to Friday. When he was writing an apology, he saw that Deidara was still writing.

[02:04] Katsuart: _"But it's okay."_

[02:04] Katsuart: _":)"_

He shook his head. Obito was against that.

[02:04] Tobi1: _"Don't skip class for a pervert like me."_

Deidara sent him a whole row of laughing smileys.

[02:05] Katsuart: _"As if I didn't already!"_

[02:05] Tobi1: _"Skip class for perverts?"_

[02:05] Katsuart: _"Just skip class!"_

With his elbow resting on the table holding his head, Obito smiled at the screen like an idiot.

[02:06] Katsuart: _"What's the plan? You said you had room at home."_

[02:06] Tobi1: _"All that is necessary."_

[02:06] Tobi1: _"But I'd like to take you to drink something before."_

[02:06] Tobi1: _"..."_

[02:07] Tobi1: _"I know it doesn't sound too direct to the point and impersonal..."_

He took a moment to think about what he was going to say next. He regretted having written that, with those words. He deleted the excuse he was writing when he saw another row of laughing emojis.

[02:07] Katsuart: _"It's okay."_

[02:07] Katsuart: _"I like talking to you."_

The next minute, Obito used it to reread that line again and again, his idiotic smile becoming even more idiotic. He did not need to look in a mirror to be sure of it.

[02:09] Katsuart: _"You have better conversation than most here at least."_

[02:09] Tobi1: _"Is that true?"_

He was flattered. He hadn't told him anything too striking, either.

[02:10] Katsuart: _"At least you didn't introduce yourself with a dick pic."_

Obito laughed. He had also received a few of those, he wasn't aware know it was usual. He had resorted to the application as his last hope to meet someone.

[02:10] Tobi1: _"Excuse me."_

[02:11] Tobi1: _"My knowledge about the code of conduct in this place is scarce. Maybe you were expecting a dick pic from me."_

He waited anxiously for the answer, glancing at the clock. He should go to sleep.

[02:11] Katsuart: _"No need."_

[02:11] Katsuart: _"On Monday I'll meet it in person."_

He felt it awakening just at that moment. A mess of emotions made his hands shake as he wrote the answer, having to delete several times due to typos.

[02:12] Tobi1: _"I think..."_

[02:12] Tobi1: _"It also wants to meet you."_

His heart beat violently as he waited for an answer. Deidara had read it.

[02:13] Katsuart: _"Tell it it's gonna love what I'm gonna to do to it."_

Obito wasn't tired anymore. A part of him felt pathetic when he thought he was having such conversations with a fine arts student that he hadn't even met in person, most of his cousins, even those younger, were already married and had at least one child.

[02:14] Tobi1: _"It says that now it won't be able to sleep all night."_

But in that shame he felt, his curiosity and desire were stronger.

[02:14] Tobi1: _"And neither will I."_

* * *

**.:IX:.**

* * *

Again he woke him up, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. When Deidara sat up on the futon, his blood still pumping fast from the adrenaline rush, Obito was asleep again.

They had already talked about that. Obito never had any recollection of having shouted. When he stroked his fringe wet with sweat, Obito opened his single eye.

"You screamed again," Deidara said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Deidara's hand went to his back and Obito hugged him tight.

"It's okay. Do you remember what it was?"

"Something happened to you. I think I prefer when I don't remember them."

"Then forget it. Nothing has happened to me."

The embrace became tighter, but Deidara didn't complain despite the fact that it oppressed him to the uncomfortable. He left a kiss on his scarred forehead, another on his cheek, another on his damaged lips.

"Do you want me to tell you what I was dreaming, hm? I was eating cake with my hands."

"Why didn't you use a fork?"

"No. I wasn't eating cake using my hands. My hands were eating cake. They had mouths and I ate the cake with them."

"Uh... That's useful for eating without anyone else noticing. Although later you'll have more teeth to brush..."

Deidara smiled. He waited at least to have taken the nightmare from his head. He doubted he had achieved it fully, but at least it'd give him something else to focus on.

"Is that the only use you can think of for my supposed extra hands?" He purred, in a seductive tone of voice.

When he didn't get an answer, Deidara knew he had fallen asleep again. Which was the best after all. He hoped that at least that time his mind would give him a break. Not long after, he fell asleep too.

* * *

**.:X:.**

**Sai's POV**

* * *

The sharp point of the pencil slid through the blank sheet. The boy was kneeling by the tiled path that connected the faculty of Fine Arts with the exit, watching carefully a couple of wasps drink from the puddle of soda on the top of a discarded can next to the curb. That would be his task for the study on volumetric representation. It was something that went completely out of its usual style, but it had to be done. Getting out of one's comfort zone was sometimes necessary to keep improving.

Watching his classmate pass by when almost everyone had left, distracted him. Sai had already resigned himself to his attention span being fickle as the flutter of a moth that can't decide what light to go first. He normally sat near Deidara, but they hadn't spoken much. Sai remembers trying a couple of times, but it wasn't as if his social skills were much better than his concentration.

Deidara went to a guy with short, dark hair who seemed to be waiting for him. He wore the university uniform, but he guessed he would be in another career. He didn't even understand very well why they were distracting him so much. After speaking for a few moments, the tall boy kissed him on the lips. Sai raised his eyebrows sure that this public demonstration of affection wasn't for his eyes. In his manual, when two people kissed like that it meant they were more than friends.

He went to another blank page and started a new drawing. The scene was still fixed in his head, and surely had inspired more than those bugs binging on sugary water. Sai had that problem with everything that caught his attention, at least he would get it out of his head.

He looked at the sketch satisfied once he had finished it, realizing seconds later that the wasps were no longer there. Oh well, he would find another subject for his essay on volume.

"I drew you and your boyfriend kissing," he told Deidara as soon as he saw him the next day.

Sai knew well that weirded out expression that appeared on his face. He had been seeing it every day for years, in fact.

* * *

**To Lybra98**

**Based on her fic "Politically incorrect"**

* * *

Dark gray curtain, white walls, woody floor, navy blue duvet, policeman uniform neatly folded, walnut bookshelf and desk.

A strange sadness came to Obito when he realized the lively flowered cushion was almost the only touch of color in his room, save for the Son Goku super saiyan resin figure that was half hidden in a corner of the shelving. There was more once, but as his teenage years passed and he entered adulthood, they all disappeared. But not that one. He couldn't. He would never get rid of it.

Lying on his futon, inappetent, with insomnia and with nothing but nerves in his stomach, he examined one by one all the flowers' grinning faces. What was the name of that superflat guy again? Obito had forgotten it. The one that he couldn't forget about, not even for a second was the owner of the object in his hands, from the way he burned those sculptures, to the weight of his body when he leaned on him later that day.

And Obito was certain that the room that had seen him sleep every day of his life since he was a child, would see him sleep for only one more night.

That was all.

A hurricane had passed through his life, and Obito couldn't continue pretending everything was standing as before. It couldn't be that meeting Deidara hadn't counted at all. His home's calm daily routine was about to end.

"Still awake?" He heard Madara say on the other side.

Before his father could slide the rice paper door to take a peek inside, he hid the cushion under the comforter and leaned on it.

"In a minute," he said. "I'm just relaxing a bit."

"And you will relax more if you rest properly. Goodnight."

For Madara everything was normal, like any other day. It was at times like that, when Obito felt more guilty for being within hours of giving the man who cared for him the biggest displeasure he'd ever have.

Once alone again, he pulled the cushion back. He hugged it with all his might, imagining that it was actually Deidara the one in his arms, in case doing so gave him strength when his will faltered. Why not. That hadn't been a normal day at all.

And next one, after he resigned his job, was going to get even weirder.


End file.
